Miniature and subminiature gas discharge lamps are being made for a variety of purposes. One use in particular is as a vehicle stop lamp, where a 5 millimeter tube of neon is used as a taillight, or stop warning lamp. Some of these lamps are being made in rather long lengths. One lamp being considered is 122 centimeters (48 inch) long by 5 millimeters (0.2 inch) outside diameter. Discharge lamps generally offer excellent service in a vehicle, because there is no filament to bounce, stretch or break. Unfortunately, the long thin tubes flex and bend themselves. In longer lamps the tube may sway sufficiently to cause the lamp to separate from its connecting supports, or even fracture on a hard enough blow. There is then a need for a support along the length of the tube.
A support for a gas discharge lamp acts as a heat sink for the lamp. The result is a dark spot along the discharge. There is then a need for a lamp support that minimally affects lamp operation. A lamp heats up when lit, and therefore thermally expands. There is a need for a lamp support that tolerates thermal expansion and contraction. A lamp may fail and thereby need to be removed. There is then a need for a lamp support that tolerates of lamp insertion and removal. A vehicle lamp must endure substantial and frequent vibration and impact. There is then a need for a lamp support to assist this. A lamp intended for location in a reflector, should be accurately retained with respect to the reflector. There is then a need for a lamp support that holds a lamp in proper position accurately, particularly with reference to any focal point.